


The Freedom of Loving You

by QueenReyna25



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, First Love, Fluff, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25
Summary: This is my piece for the XBC femslash exchange! The prompt was "Fiora/Melia, exploring feelings for women together post-game" and this is what i managed to come up with.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Exchange 2020





	The Freedom of Loving You

As the sun set over Colony 9, Melia stood at Outlook Park and gazed out at the sight before her. People winding down after a hard day’s work, working hard to start a new world where people could live together in peace, where future generations would be safe from the horrors of war. 

Melia was planning to take a much needed break from leading her people. She needed time to grieve, and time to ask herself who she was as a person outside of being the ruler of her people. It was a part of her, but she was more than just the leader of her people. A touch on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned around to find Fiora.

“Hey. You doing okay?” Fiora asked. Melia nodded.

“Yes, I’m just a little lost in thought. Lots to think about. How are you doing?” Melia said.

“I’m…feeling a bit confused. I’m feeling a lot of things right now and it’s going to take some time to process it all.” Fiora said. Melia understood. She was struggling to cope with everything that had happened but she would get there, eventually.

“Come on. Let’s head back. It’s getting cold.” Fiora said. Melia nodded in agreement, and they headed back to the house.

After getting dinner, Melia headed to her room and tried to sleep. Her dreams were a jumbled mess of images of her loved ones. Her brother and her father, and her newfound friends. Memories that distorted. Her father and brother surviving. The war never happening. And strangest of all, she was walking and holding hands with someone.

Melia had never had time for romance in her life. She was too busy then, and soon she would be too busy again. Waking up the next day, vaguely remembering that dream, she realised she had never explored romance in any way. She wanted to change that.

She spent most of the day thinking about it. It was a nice respite from the grief she was experiencing, something else for her to think about. She tried to methodically break down what romance actually meant. She’d once said she had a crush on Shulk, but she had no idea what that really meant. 

She began to realise that romance was not something you could define. She’d seen people kissing, holding hands, and performing other acts of intimacy all around Alcamoth. She just wasn’t sure what the feeling was behind them. She had people she cared about, but she had no way of knowing what was romantic and what was platonic. She decided to ask for help.

“Fiora, do you have a moment? I have a favour I’d like to ask.” Melia said. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Fiora asked.

“Well, as you know, I will one day become the leader of the High Entia. But there’s still so much I want to do before that. One of those things is figure out what romance is. And I’d like you to help me.” Melia said. Fiora began blushing.

“W-What do you mean?”” she said. Melia slowly realised what she had been implying, and began blushing as well.

“No, not like that! Just wondered if you’d like to come with me as I ask people around the Colony what romance means to them. Shulk is normally the scientific one but having spent so much time with him I’ve realised it’s a fairly effective way of doing things, and I figured since you live here you know the people better than I do.” Melia said. Fiora laughed nervously.

“Oh, okay. Let’s go then. No better time to get started.” Fiora said, and they began walking.

They spent most of the day walking around town asking the locals for their thoughts on romance. Some people said it was just a feeling of warmth and safety when you are with a certain someone. Others said it was looking at someone and thinking that would everything would turn out ok as long as you were together. Some thought it was impossible to describe it. They even had a run in with two older women who had been married for many years, and said that they looked cute together. Melia had to explain that she wasn’t actually dating Fiora. The two ladies laughed and walked away, leaving Fiora and Melia blushing in the street.

After a long day of walking around surveying people, they headed back to the house to rest. Their feet were sore from wandering around, and after sitting down, they were approached by some of the team.

“Where were you guys?” Sharla asked.

“Oh we were surveying people in town about what romance means to them. Melia wanted to know.” Fiora said.

Melia explained her though process to everyone, how she wanted to find out what love and romance meant while she still had time. 

“Ooh, Riki know romance! Riki love wifeypon very much! What Miss Melly want to know?” Riki said. Melia smiled.

“What is love to you, Riki? What does it mean?” Melia asked.

“Wifeypon make good food, and Riki want to give her kisses! And if wifeypon was in danger Riki would do anything to save her. Riki protect wifeypon! That is love.” Riki said.

“I think it’s about someone you would do anything for. Someone who, no matter the circumstances, you would fight for. That’s love to me.” Sharla said. 

“Well, I shall take all the answers I have received today and Fiora and I will figure it out and let you know what we think. Speaking of which, let’s go and do that right now.” Melia said, and she and Fiora headed to their room.

After laying out all the information they had written down on the floor, they categorised it into piles and counted the respective answers. With no solid conclusion to the question, Melia was getting frustrated. 

“This is exhausting.” Melia said. Fiora nodded.

“Melia, perhaps you are going about this the wrong way?” Fiora said.

“What do you suggest as an alternative?” Melia asked. Fiora turned red.

“Well, why not just…date people? Wouldn’t that let you figure it out?” Fiora said. Melia thought about it.

“It makes sense. If love and romance are so personal, then I have to personally experience them. But the question is, who should I date? None of the boys in the group really appeal to me. Do you know any men around the Colony?” Melia asked. Fiora let out a sigh.

“Melia, I haven’t known you very long but I’m beginning to think that perhaps there is a whole other side of romance you’ve never considered before. You’ve never had time for any romance, and your view is still limited. Think back to earlier. Remember those two ladies we met? They were married.” Fiora said. 

“Are you saying that I should date a woman? It’s not unheard of but it’s not…I can’t. I will become leader of the High Entia and must produce an heir.” Melia said.

“That’s the problem Melia. You are so focused on being leader of the High Entia that you can’t be yourself. How can you keep your people happy if you’re not happy?” Fiora said. Melia had no response.

“I’m going to bed. I’ve got some things to think about.” Melia said. Fiora nodded.

“I’ll sleep on the couch to give you some privacy.” Fiora said, as she left the room.

That night, as she laid in bed, Melia closed her eyes and began to drift off. Her mind was a mangled mess of thoughts about who she was supposed to be and who she wanted to be. Her parents appeared, her ancestors, her friends, her people, all of them pulling her in a different direction.

The next day, Fiora approached her in her room.

“So? Did you think about what I said?” Fiora asked.

“Yes. I’m still confused. I’m still unsure of who I am, what I want, what I have to become for my people. But I did realise one thing. I can’t pick it all apart on my own. I’ll need help. Will you help me, Fiora?” Melia said. She began rubbing her arm nervously.

“Are you asking me out?” Fiora said. Melia turned red.

“Well when you say it like that, I guess I am, yes.” She said, avoiding eye contact. Fiora grinned, and walked closer. She took Melia’s hands in her own.

“I’d love to. Come on, no time like the present. Let’s go for a walk.” Fiora said, dragging Melia by the hand.

They headed outside and began to walk. They had no destination in mind, no route planned, they just wanted to soak up the warm rays of the sun and enjoy each others company. As they walked, their fingers brushed against each other, and Melia mustered the courage to hold Fiora’s hand. She responded by interlocking their fingers.

It was soothing. For once, Melia was not thinking of her loved ones that she had lost, or her people, or her role as their leader. She was not Melia Antiqua, ruler of the High Entia today. She was Melia Antiqua, a girl who was discovering herself. That’s all she needed to be right now.

As they continued walking, they eventually came upon a place to sit and rest their feet for a while. After a brief silence, Fiora spoke up.

“It’s a beautiful day.” Melia looked at her.

“Yes, its gorgeous.” She said. Fiora noticed her staring.

“Are you sure you’re talking about the weather?” Fiora teased. Melia blushed, and Fiora laughed.

Hearing her laugh, Melia felt a strange sense of serenity. She had never realised how deeply buried her feelings were. She had never considered dating a woman. Her status made it impossible to even consider. But Fiora had set her free. She felt light, like a weight had been lifted.

“Fiora…when did you realise you were attracted to girls?” Melia asked.

“Hm. Not until I saw you. I knew it was possible, but I never really considered that it could apply to me until I saw you. I’ve had plenty of crushes on boys before but I never dated any. Funny that I had a crush on one girl and now I’m dating her.” Fiora said.

“Well as you know, I’ve only just realised I’m attracted to girls. I’m still figuring it out in detail, but I think as long as I’m with you, I’ll be ok.” Melia said. Fiora grinned. She took her hand and stood up.

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you. Close your eyes.” Fiora said. Melia obeyed, and was dragged away.

She had no idea where they were going. She had no idea how to navigate the area with her eyes open, much less when she was completely blind. After a short time, they had arrived at their destination, and Fiora told Melia to open her eyes.

She was greeted by a beautiful sight of a large body of water, with the sunlight gleaming on the waves as the tide moved, the steady rhythm of the push and pull completely hypnotising Melia. She was awestruck.

“Fiora, it’s beautiful. Where is this?” Melia asked, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

“It’s my little secret. This is my favourite place in the Colony.” Fiora said. 

They stood there, looking out over at the horizon, and Melia felt Fiora grab her hand. Her heart was racing. There was a certain tension between them, a tension they both felt, but that they were both too scared to break. 

“Fiora?” Melia asked.

“Yes?” She replied. Melia took a deep breath to prepare herself.

“Can…Can I kiss you?” Melia asked. Fiora smiled warmly, and nodded.

Melia put her arms round Fiora’s waist and pulled her closer. She could feel her warm breath on her face. Fiora put her arms over Melia’s shoulders and around the back of her neck. As soon as their lips met, it was like they had both found something they had been looking for. They were inexperienced kissers, and bumped noses a few times before they got it down. Melia felt tears at the corners of her eyes, and Fiora stopped when she noticed them.

“Are you okay? Was it too much too soon?” Fiora said, worry in her voice.

“No, I’m fine. More than fine. I’m happy. I’m so happy, being here with you. After everything that happened, I never thought I’d be happy again.” Melia pulled Fiora into a tight hug, and Fiora felt tears of her own start to form and spill down her face. She was in a similar position. 

They had both endured so much over the course of the war, and now they were here. They kissed again, and then parted, unable to stop smiling.

“Let’s head back.” Melia said.

“Just a few more minutes. And a few more kisses, if you’re up to the challenge.” Fiora said.

“I never back down from a challenge.” Melia said. They laughed, and kissed again, and again, the world melting away leaving the two of them there, hidden away in their own little corner of the world.


End file.
